1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of prescription dispensing systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Errors in filling prescriptions are infrequent, but they do occur. Such errors can lead to serious consequences for the patient.
One source of error is that the incorrect supply container is used for filling the prescription. Another source of error is that the labels for two different prescriptions may be switched inadvertently. When this occurs, two patients receive one another's prescription.
When these errors occur, the patient may not be familiar with the medicament's appearance. Thus, even though the prescription package contains the wrong medicament, the patient is unaware of this because the patient does not know what the appearance of the proper medicament should be and, therefore, the patient takes the medicament anyway. The problem may be compounded if the prescription label is printed in a language that the patient does not understand. That is, the label may be printed in a language that the patient cannot read.
Another source of error is the failure to provide the patient with the proper auxiliary information, such as conditions, warnings, and specific instructions for use, pertinent to the medicament.